


you're all i've been dreaming of

by reyesoflight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post 2x08, it's really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyesoflight/pseuds/reyesoflight
Summary: Post 2x08.Alex and Maggie navigate through their new relationship.It's pretty much pure fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know way more about butterflies and moths than I ever intended to.

Alex brings Maggie to her apartment the next day when they're both done with work. They sit on the couch, still hard from years of bare minimum usage, with bottles of beer in their hands. Alex feels more content sitting here on this couch with Maggie than she has ever felt in the two years she’s owned the couch. 

Maggie turns on the TV. “So, Danvers, how educated are you in gay movies?” 

She gives her an incredulous look. “There was that one time Kara convinced me to watch this rom-com. It had that one gay couple on screen for like two seconds.” 

“Oh my god, Alex, I have so much to teach you.” Maggie shakes her head. “Ever heard of Imagine Me and You?” 

She has. After coming out, Alex spent long nights looking up movies with lesbian romances. There were countless times where the cursor hovered over the play button but Alex felt too afraid to watch it. Because watching it made her real. She didn’t know if she would enjoy it or if she would find it weird. Or if she’d suddenly realise she preferred straight romances. So she didn’t and instead she tells Maggie, “I know it’s a rom-com. I never liked those.” 

“No.” Maggie insists, searching Netflix for the movie. “You don’t like straight rom-coms.” 

As Maggie presses play, Alex decides to give in. Guess she’s watching it anyway. No point being insecure in your sexuality when you’re already with a girl. She drifts closer to Maggie and leans her head on her shoulder. She doesn’t look away from the screen but she can tell Maggie’s smiling at her. 

Alex finds herself really enjoying the movie. 

(Rachel’s sweet okay? And maybe that first kiss scene makes her shiver because it’s just so beautiful and feels right. Alex is rooting for them.)

She looks away from the screen when Cooper starts ranting about whatever issues he’s having that Alex can’t bring herself to care about. He’s boring and she wishes she could punch him in the face.

She turns to tell Maggie as much but stops when she realises she’s fallen asleep. She has this small relaxed smile on her face that makes the butterflies in Alex’s stomach flutter and she forgets the movie. She doesn’t think she’s ever felt this happy to be around someone who isn’t Kara. She never thought she’d actually enjoy the company of someone this much. It’s such a nice feeling and Alex never wants to lose it. She can’t help but place a little kiss on Maggie’s cheek that has her shuffling in her sleep and her smile widening. 

Alex turns back to the movie but spends most of it watching Maggie sleep.

Maggie wakes up just as the credits start. “Oh shit. Sorry I fell asleep for most of the movie. I’m a terrible girlfriend.” 

Alex feels her heart warm when Maggie calls her that. “Don’t worry about it, Sawyer. It was entertaining enough.” 

“Good because next time we’re watching D.E.B.S.”

“Is that the one about the spies and the diamond thief?” Kara had actually tried to get her to watch that movie a few days ago but they were interrupted by another cry for help and Alex hadn’t really felt like watching it alone. 

Maggie nods and stretches her arms. “I should get going. It’s late.” 

“Can’t you stay?” Alex pouts a little, hoping it would work. “I’ll be good, I promise.” 

“You know I’d love to, Alex, but I’d really like to take this slow.” Maggie gets off the couch and she looks almost a little hesitant. 

Alex follows suit. “Don’t I at least get to kiss my girlfriend goodbye?” 

“Don’t even have to ask, Danvers.”

***

“I still don’t trust you.” 

Maggie stops the hand lifting her slice of pizza and eyes Kara with confusion. 

She’s having dinner with the Danvers sisters tonight, courtesy of Kara, and there’s a box of pizza on the table as well as a container of potstickers that Kara hasn’t allowed anyone to touch. They’re sitting on the couch, the movie paused since Alex decided to take a bathroom break. 

“What do you mean?” Maggie asks and Kara rolls her eyes.

Kara levels her with a stare that reminds her of Supergirl’s heat vision. “You broke my sisters heart before, Maggie. I’m still mad about that.” 

Oh. Oh. She’s talking about that. It's just that after she and Alex got together, Kara’s glares and general passive-aggressiveness around her had come to a halt. And so she’d assumed that Kara was no longer pissed at her. 

But clearly, she was wrong in her presumption. 

She places her half-eaten pizza back in the box and sits a little straighter. “I’m really sorry about what I did to Alex. It was never my intention to hurt her. Honestly, Kara, if I could take it all back I would.” 

Kara nods. “Good. Because if you hurt my sister again,” she looks her dead in the eyes with a glare and Maggie swears she didn’t even feel this terrified when she was kidnapped by a pyrokinetic alien, “I will throw you into space.” 

Maggie doesn’t doubt that Kara would do that. Not one bit. “You got my word.” 

Alex comes back at that moment and looks at them with bewilderment. “Kara did you just threaten to throw my girlfriend into space?” 

She smiles sweetly at Alex. “I’m just doing my job as your sister.” She starts the movie again and spends the rest of the night acting as if the conversation never happened. 

 

Later that night, she walks Maggie out of the apartment. 

“Your sister is fucking scary when she wants to be.” 

Alex shrugs. “She’s just trying to make up for years of me being the protective one. Don’t worry about it.”

“I mean it’s not as if she can actually throw me into space right?” Maggie laughs, terribly unaware of how much of a possibility that is and Alex almost cringes. 

“Well… She’d love to try that’s for sure.” 

Maggie smiles fondly at her and reaches up for a kiss that Alex quickly melts into. Gosh it’s been almost a week and yet every kiss with Maggie feels as exhilarating as their first. She could honestly do this for the rest of her life and never get bored. It’s just so right. 

When Maggie pulls away, Alex resists the urge to whine. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Danvers.” 

“Night Maggie.” She watches until Maggie turns around the corner before returning to Kara. 

“Were you eavesdropping again?” Alex asks her sister, who just gives her a cheeky grin. “I should have lined the walls with lead when I was living here.” 

Kara gasps at her. “You wouldn’t have!” 

“Don’t be so sure of that.” Alex laughs and lays down on Kara’s couch. 

“Hey, Alex?” Kara softens. “I’ve been thinking. I might tell her I’m Supergirl.” 

Alex eyes light up. “Are you sure? I mean I don’t want you telling her simply because of me.” 

Kara looks at her surely. “I’m sure. I can tell she likes you enough to keep it a secret.” 

She nods at Kara and pats the empty space next to her. “Okay. Now let's continue watching Game of Thrones.” 

***

Their first date that’s not pizza, beer and a movie happens almost two weeks later. Their line of work doesn’t exactly allow them many days off and this is the first Friday that Maggie has gotten off in weeks. She wants to spends it with Alex and she wants to make it special.

She finds herself calling Kara when she knows the sisters are not together. Kara picks up the phone after a few seconds. “Maggie? Is Alex okay?”

“Don’t worry, little Danvers, everything is fine.” She’s managed to get to Kara’s good side after her little speech the other day. 

She can hear Kara let out a breath of relief on the other side of the line and then she huffs. “I hate it when you call me that.” 

Maggie laughs. Alex’s sister is really adorable when she isn’t threatening to throw you into space. “You are her little sister you know. And you look small enough.” 

“I’m like two inches taller than her!” Kara humps. “So why did you call me?” 

“I… uh..” Now that she’s actually talking to Kara about this, she starts to feel a little awkward. She fiddles with the sleeve of her jacket. “I want to take Alex for a date?” 

Kara lets out a laugh. “Are you asking me for permission, Maggie? Because it seems a little too late?” 

“No! I mean I need a suggestion. Something fun? And I thought that you’d know some place Alex really wants to go?” 

Kara is silent for a few seconds before she lets out a little noise of celebration. “You know that butterfly garden that recently opened? Alex may have mentioned wanting to check that place out?” 

Here’s a little known fun fact about Maggie Sawyer: She loathes butterflies. She’s terrified of them. She’ll go against an alien twice her height, yes, but as soon as she spots a tiny butterfly flying in her general vicinity? She will flee and she will not look back. Those six legged flying creatures are terrifying. 

“Maggie?” Kara’s voice brings her back to reality. Butterfly garden. Date. Alex. 

“Sorry but a butterfly garden? I didn’t peg Alex for that kinda things.” Maggie hopes that Kara will suggest something else. 

“She actually loves them. Do you know that when she was little she used to catch butterflies in jars and name them after TV characters? Eliza showed me a bunch of videos like that. You have to see it someday.”

That’s cute. She’ll have to bring it up later. “But… butterflies?” 

“You’re not afraid of them, are you?” Maggie can tell Kara is only teasing and she sure as hell isn’t going to admit it. She’ll do it for Alex. 

“No? I think that’s a great idea. Thanks for the help Kara.”

When she ends the call, she takes in a deep breath. Two weeks and she’s already wrapped around Alex Danvers’ finger. 

***

“I can’t believe you brought me here.” Alex smiles widely at her and she looks so excited that Maggie is sure she can push aside her fear for Alex. 

“Only the best for the best.” Maggie says as she locks her car.

“How did you know?” 

“Kara mentioned that you wanted to visit so I thought why not?” Maggie grabs her hand. “Also, you’re going to have to tell me all about those butterflies you caught as a kid.” 

“I named the first one Lilo.” Alex tells her, a smile on her face. “Mom freaked out at first and insisted that I never do that again. I didn’t listen to her.” 

“Of course, you didn’t. You were a little rebel, weren’t you?” 

Alex laughs. “You have no idea.”

When they enter the enclosure, all Maggie sees is a much too large expanse of shrubs and flowers. Her immediate thought is that the butterflies are gone and she breathes a little freer. But that’s not possible and her fears come back when Alex lightens up and points at a nearby flower. 

“Oh, Maggie, look! It’s a Tiger Longwing!” Alex lets her hand go and she immediately feels disappointed. “It’s so pretty.”

Maggie cautiously approaches and Alex is right. It really is pretty. It’s mostly black and bright orange but it’s got little white speckles around the edges of the wings. Its wings are also longer than your average butterfly’s but Maggie supposes that’s why it’s called a longwing. 

She listens to Alex’s gushing as she scans the enclosure one more time. This time she pays closer attention and freezes. Oh god. They’re everywhere. There’s some sitting on the netting of the enclosure, fluttering around the flowers, there’s even some on the ground. They’re bright and colourful and flying everywhere and Maggie is not going to survive this. Maybe they should have just gone to that pin ball bar Alex mentioned once.

Alex grabs her hand and drags her deeper into the enclosure. A butterfly flutters past her and Maggie flinches. Alex still hasn’t noticed. In fact, her attention’s been caught by another butterfly that is quite literally sitting on her hand. Maggie squirms as Alex approaches her with a wide smile. 

“It’s a glasswing butterfly. They’re my favourite.” She grins at Alex with this huge nerdy smile and for a second Maggie forgets she’s trapped in a room full of tiny fluttering evil-doers. “It’s really cool, right?” 

Maggie must admit that it is. Its wings are transparent and that’s pretty impressive. Maggie asks her how. 

Alex lights up in that same way Kara does when she’s given potstickers. “Okay so their wings are structured in such a way that they barely reflect any light. Usually butterflies have these pretty regular nanostructures on their wings but the glasswings’ are completely random. So most of the light rays just past straight through them.”

“You’re such a nerd.” Maggie really wants to kiss her now but the butterfly resting on Alex’s arm is really making that hard. “But it’s pretty cool.” 

Alex reaches her hand with the butterfly closer to Maggie and her eyes widen as she tries her hardest to not flinch. “Do you want to hold it?” 

Nope. Absolutely not. That’s not something that’s happening anytime soon. “No thanks, Danvers. It’s all yours.” 

“You sure?” Alex retracts her hand and Maggie relaxes a bit more before nodding.  
Alex just looks at her weird before walking further into the enclosure, Maggie trailing alongside her.

The middle of the enclosure also happens to be the spot with the most butterflies and Maggie kinda wants to fling herself into the pond that’s at the corner. She’d worn clothing that covered her entire body except for her face and hands, which she’s shoved into her pockets, and she’s avoided direct contact with the butterflies this whole time but she’s afraid her luck is slowly running out. Alex has offered her butterflies on more than one occasion and she’s running out of excuses. 

Alex is rambling on about another butterfly and Maggie loves the way Alex’s eyes soften and how her nose scrunches a little when she’s excited. It’s terribly adorable. “Did you know that a lot of adult moths don’t eat? They just live off the energy of the food they ate as caterpillars?” 

Maggie nods along, listening to every word and adding in her thoughts here and there. She loves that Alex is really enjoying herself. Even if she’s looking over her shoulder at every turn in case a butterfly tries to attack her or something. 

She’s watching Alex as she explains the structure of a butterfly’s wings when Maggie feels a light tickle on her cheek. She thinks it’s her hair at first but then realises that there’s no breeze. Her skin grows cold and she makes out a part of the butterfly’s wings from the corner of her eye. 

She can’t help it; she lets out a yelp and jumps. 

Thankfully the butterfly dispatches itself from her. She rubs her cheeks gently. The feel of the insect’s legs remains. 

Then she registers Alex’s laughter. “Oh my god, Maggie, you’re afraid of them.” 

Alex is still laughing and Maggie frowns at her. “It sat on my cheek, Alex! It has no respect for personal boundaries.” 

Another butterfly zips past her and she flinches. Alex calms down a little and grabs her hand. “Come on.” 

Alex takes her to a corner of the enclosure where there are the least butterflies. “Why?” 

“Well one time my parents took me to a butterfly park and those creatures scarred me for life.” 

“No.” Alex searches Maggie’s eyes. “Why’d you bring me here when you knew you feared them?” 

Because I’m falling in love with you and I’m pretty sure I’d do anything for you.

“It’s just that Kara told me you really like your butterflies, though I can’t see why, and I figured I’d take you.” Maggie tells her instead. 

Alex leans down to kiss her and Maggie feels warm again. “Thank you.” Alex murmurs as she pulls away. 

Then Alex snickers. “I can’t believe you’ve fought aliens and yet you’re afraid of these tiny innocent creatures.”

“Shut up, Danvers.” Maggie pouts. “And they’re not innocent. They’ll kill you and your entire family.” 

“Sure thing, Sawyer.” Alex shakes her head. “Let’s go.”

“Where?” 

“Out of here. Somewhere without butterflies.” 

“Alex, no.” Maggie insists. “I’m not going to ruin our date because of my stupid fear.” 

“You’re not ruining anything Maggie. I’m having a great time. And it’s not stupid.” Alex walks with her to the exit and they use the routes with the least butterflies. Maggie tries not to duck her head every time a butterfly comes too close. 

“I prefer these bastards when they’re caterpillars that do not bother me.” Maggie grumbles once they reach the exit. 

“Well you’ll be happy to know that there are certain moth species where the females remain flightless.” 

“Oh look. That’s already my favourite moth.” 

***

When Maggie finds out Supergirl has the keys to Alex’s apartment she feels her stomach sink. “You have her keys?” 

Supergirl has the nerve to look sheepish. “We’re close friends.” 

“Yeah, I can tell.” Her voice is laced with bitterness and Supergirl looks apologetic. “How long have you known her? Does she know who you really are?” 

“Maggie. It’s a little hard to explain our relationship.” 

Maggie sneers. “Your relationship.” 

Supergirl’s eyes widen and she stops climbing the stairs. “Oh god no. I didn’t mean it like that! Alex and I are just really close friends. I promise.” 

She eyes Supergirl and breathes a little easier. Alex wouldn’t do such a thing to her. She’s just in a bad mood because she got her ass kicked and a bullet sliding past her arm not too long ago. Okay and maybe she’s a little jealous that Supergirl has Alex’s keys and she hasn’t even spent the night there before. Even if she’s entirely responsible for that. 

“She really likes you, you know?” Supergirl tells her that and doesn’t give her chance to answer because she’s already opening the door. “Alex?” 

She spots Alex sitting by the counter with an empty glass in front of her. “Ka-” She pauses when she sees Maggie and she raises her eyebrows. “What happened?” 

“I tried calling you but you didn’t pick up and Maggie wanted to see you too so I brought her.”

“Crap. My phone died and I left it charging but I guess I forgot to turn it back on.” 

Alex’s eyes land on Maggie’s bandaged arm and she cringes at Alex’s concerned eyes as she enters her apartment. “Do you have a bandage?” 

“What the hell happened to you?” Alex eyes the bandage already wrapped around her arm wearily. She quickly guides Maggie to sit on a stool. 

“I fell down the sidewalk falling for you.” It comes out with less flourish than she likes but Alex still blushes so Maggie takes that as a win. 

“Maggie.” 

“I think I’m just gonna leave....” Supergirl says, awkwardly trailing to the window. Alex looks torn for a second. “I’ll call you later!” She flies out the window and leaves the curtains rustling. 

Alex pointedly looks at Maggie. “There was another bank robbery. Supergirl showed up before things went bad though.” 

“And your arm?” 

“It was just grazed by a bullet. Nothing to worry about. I got it patched up at the precinct before we came.” 

Alex looks sad. “You should have called me for back up.” 

“It’s your day off, Danvers. Plus, this is just a part of my job. It was barely a scratch.” 

Alex nods and they move to the couch. “I’m calling pizza.”

 

They’re munching on their pizza and watching Buffy not too long later. 

“You know when I was younger I used to watch it with Kara. Except whenever Tara and Willow came on I freaked out and tried to look anywhere else but the screen.” Alex lets out a bitter laugh. “I thought I was being homophobic and hated myself for it.” 

Maggie gets it. She remembers feeling that way too for a long time. Like it was wrong of her to like it and that fucked her up for a while. It took her ages to get used to it. “Hey don’t beat yourself up for that okay? You didn’t know.” 

“It just all seems so obvious now, you know? Like there’s all these signs that I should have noticed before? It’s just so overwhelming.” 

“I know. Everyone’s experience is different, Alex. It doesn’t matter how long you took to figure it out. Your identity is valid anyway.” 

Alex sighs, leaning into her and Maggie wraps an arm around her. “I’m glad I met you.” 

Maggie kisses her forehead. “Me too, Alex. Me too.” 

 

They’re three episodes through when Maggie brings it up, “You and Supergirl seem pretty close.” 

Alex hums. “We’re really close friends. I’ve known her a while.” 

“She seems into you.” Maggie says, hoping she doesn’t sound jealous.

Alex jerks up and looks positively revolted by that thought. “She’s not! Seriously Maggie, you have nothing to worry about.” 

“Are you sure? Cause she talks about you really enthusiastically.” 

“She just… cares for me a lot.” Alex insists. “Our relationship is strictly platonic. On both sides.” 

It’s not really her place but Maggie presses a bit more. “You know who she really is, don’t you? You almost said her name before you saw me.” 

Alex looks at her blankly. Her silence is answer enough. 

“It’s Ka- something. Katrine? Caryn? Kassandra?” Maggie pauses. “Her name isn’t Kara isn’t it? It’d be so weird if your sister shares a name with Sup- oh my god.” 

Alex gives her an uncomfortable look. 

It makes so much sense. The fact that Supergirl has Alex’s keys. That they seem like best friends. They’re sisters. The hair. The fact that Kara has abruptly left game nights before and Supergirl showing up on the news a few minutes later. How worried she was when Maggie got hurt earlier today. How could she have never noticed it before? Maggie feels stupid for thinking Supergirl had feelings for Alex. 

“Your sister is Supergirl…” 

“No… Maggie. She’s not. Don’t be ridiculous.” Alex laughs unconvincingly. “Have you met Kara?”

“Yes. And she threatened to throw me into space.” Maggie stops. “Oh god, she can actually throw me into space.” 

Alex sighs. “J’onn is going to kill me.” 

“Sorry.” Maggie tells her. “Your secret’s safe. I won’t tell a soul.”

“I know. I trust you.” 

Maggie warms at the words and she brings Alex close to her again. “She won’t actually throw me into space, right?” 

 

Later, Buffy’s still playing in the background but it’s long forgotten as Alex found Maggie’s lips not too long after their previous conversation. 

“It’s getting late.” Maggie pulls herself away from Alex. “I should get going.”

Alex pouts. “Please stay.” 

You see, Maggie is scared. She’s too scared that she’ll get attached and Alex will leave her. That Alex will find someone better. Everything is still new and shiny for her. But Alex looks at her with so much hope and kindness and care that she tells herself that she’ll stay. Just this once. 

She’s silent for a long time and Alex sighs. “We don’t have to do anything. I… I’m not ready for that. But I would really like it if you stay.” 

She gives in. “Okay.” 

Alex lets out a really huge grin and Maggie knows she made the right decision. 

***  
There’s an arm around her and hair tickling her nose when she wakes up. Alex panics for a second before she remembers. Maggie. Maggie agreeing to stay the night. 

It was awkward at first. With Maggie and Alex staring at each other’s face on the bed but not really daring to touch each other. Until Maggie had let out a tiny little huff and moved so that she could lay her head on Alex’s shoulder and wrap an arm around her. Alex had stiffened at first before relaxing completely and taking in the smell of Maggie’s soft brown hair. It was intimate but in a way that Alex finally enjoyed. It felt amazing and just so right. 

It feels right. 

She takes in Maggie lying on her chest and letting out the cutest little snores. Alex has never felt more at content in her life. 

Maggie wakes up not too long later and she gets this dopey smile on her face as she presses a kiss to Alex’s lips. “Morning.” 

“Morning, sleepyhead.” 

Maggie looks at her with so much adoration, Alex feels her heart ache. “Can we stay here all day?” 

“I wish but Kara is coming for breakfast in a while.” Alex tells her. “We should get up.” 

“Don’t wanna. Five more minutes please.” Maggie nuzzles her face into her neck. 

Alex sighs. Five more minutes.

They aren’t out of bed five minutes later but they manage to do it before Kara arrives so that’s a win. 

Maggie’s in the shower and Alex pads into her kitchen to make coffee. She still feels warm and full after last night. She can’t imagine how she’s been missing this feeling her entire life. Can’t imagine that a few months ago, she thought she would never feel this way. 

Kara flies into her apartment a few minutes later with doughnuts and Alex is glad Maggie already knows. 

Her sister eyes her. “You look like you had a good sleep.” 

“I did.” Alex admits. “Oh, and Maggie figured out you’re Supergirl.” 

Kara shrugs. “She’s smart.” 

Alex definitely agrees. Maggie’s one the smartest people she knows. 

She hears the shower turn off and grabs three mugs, filling them with coffee and placing them on the counter. Kara watches her while eating a doughnut. “She stayed the night?” 

Alex nods and Kara groans. “I’m never touching your bed ever again.” 

She just laughs and rolls her eyes. “We didn’t do anything.” 

Soon enough, Maggie joins them and Alex heart skips a beat when she sees Maggie wearing her clothes. She looks really good in them. Maggie catches Alex’s stare and smirks at her. 

“You know, Danvers, for someone who’s just learned she’s gay, you own a lot of flannel.” 

Alex laughs. “I knew there was a reason they called to me.” 

Maggie grabs her own coffee and gives Kara a once over. “Seriously, little Danvers, glasses?” 

Kara pouts. “It works.” 

“Until that time Cat Grant found out.” Alex reminds her. 

“Usually.”

“Wait.” Maggie says. “Cat Grant knows?” 

“We convinced her otherwise.” Alex sits down next to Maggie, steals the rest of the doughnut from her. 

“Hey! Get your own.” 

“Can’t.” Alex says, mouth full of doughnut and grinning at her. She loves this. “I already ate one and I don’t want another.” 

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” 

Kara lets out a little squeal and they both look at her. She turns red. “Sorry. It’s just you’re both so cute and I’ve never seen Alex so happy before.” 

Alex blushes. Kara is right though, she’s never felt this happy before. 

She thinks that this could be what she’s been waiting for her whole life. Sitting in her kitchen with her sister and the girl she’s sure she’s falling in love with. She thinks the wait was worth it. She wouldn’t trade this for the world. 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> Special thanks to the anon on my [tumblr](http://sapphicalexdanvers.tumblr.com/) who suggested the butterfly garden date.


End file.
